Where your eyes are the stars
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: Jim Kirk tries to help Pavel Chekov who's supposedly in love, but doesn't know how to flirt. Jim talks Leah McCoy into assisting him with a demonstration... which leads to a very interesting development. (fem!Bones)


**Where your eyes are the stars**

Author's Note: I'm currently rewatching TNG and Riker's flirting lesson in "The Dauphin" gave me an idea. So I'm borrowing the dialogue for this fic.

* * *

Ensign Pavel Chekov had his head rested on his hands and stared out of the large window front of Ten Forward. In front of him was a cup of coffee on the table, but he hadn't touched it once.

Captain Jim Kirk, Doctor Leah McCoy and Commander Spock entered Ten Forward. They wanted to sit together to talk shift schedules. But then they saw the young ensign.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Not again."

Jim frowned. "What do you mean, Bones?"

She sighed. "Chekov's pining after some girl again."

Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim laughed.

"Come on", he gestured and headed with Leah and Spock to the young man. "Hey, Chekov."

The ensign looked up. "Hello, Keptin."

"Mind if we sit down?"

Chekov shook his head and the three officers grabbed some chairs.

"Are you feeling alright, Ensign Chekov?" Spock asked.

Chekov sighed. "There is this girl from engineering..."

"Told ya..." Leah said.

Jim chuckled and patted the seventeen year old ensign on the shoulder. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to talk to her. What should I say? How do I act? What do I do?" He gave the captain a helpless and questioning look.

Jim pondered for a few moments what to answer. Well, he had an idea, but wasn't sure if it was a bad one. Nonetheless... "Bones, I need your help."

Leah eyed him critically. " _Jim_..." she said warningly. "I'm a doctor, not a flirting coach."

But the captain just grinned at her. "Now", he started looking at Chekov, "the first words are the most important. You may want to start with something like this." He locked his eyes with Leah's and leant slightly over the table. "You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy... "

She kept a neutral expression, trying not to roll her eyes or complain about being dragged into this. It was bad enough to see him flirt with woman, but now he wanted to use her to demonstrate his skills?

Jim looked to Chekov again. "But that might not work."

"Depends on the woman..." Leah muttered, finally deciding to help Jim, because she felt a little pity for the young ensign. "It could." She just left out the part hating him doing this to her and never having liked worn-out lines. She hoped this wouldn't get too bad and that Jim wouldn't use words her ex-husband had said to her.

Also... she wouldn't admit that compliments from Jim could actually make her blush if she and him were alone and in a romantic setting... Wow, wait sec, were did that thought come from? She and Jim were friends, nothing more... Right?

Jim tried to hide a smug smirk when he saw she would play along. This would be interesting, he decided. Leah usually didn't react on him flirting with her or simply was annoyed by him flirting with other woman. But now she gave him a free pass to flirt with her to show Pavel Chekov a few tricks.

He meet her hazel eyes again and realized he'd never looked into them as deeply as now. Dangerous... "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

Leah fixated the cerulean blue. "But you were afraid."

Jim nodded. "Yes."

Chekov's and Spock's gazes wandered between the captain and the doctor.

"Of me?" she asked and felt her heart beating faster.

Jim still held her gaze. "Of us. Of what we might become... " And as soon as the words had left his lips he realized he wasn't pretending anything. The words were true. "...or that you might think that was a line."

Also true. They were best friends and he knew that she thought that he was a walking how-to-get-women-into-bed-manual, that he didn't have or didn't allow feelings and that he didn't do serious relationships.

Leah suppressed a sigh. She knew how dangerous this conversation was about to become. Or was it already too late? "Maybe I do think it's a line."

"Then you think I'm not sincere?" Jim replied with a question.

"I didn't say that." Leah tried to remind herself that this wasn't about Jim and her - this was about helping Pavel Chekov. "There's nothing wrong with a line. It's like a knock at the door."

"Then you're inviting me in?" Jim asked with an openly seductive grin.

And now Leah needed all her strength to remember to breathe. "I'm not sending you away", she answered, surprised about her own words. They were witty, flirtatious... and the truth. Damn...

Jim's grin softened into an honest smile. "That's more than I expected."

She smiled back. "Is it as much as you hoped?"

"To hope is to recognize the possibility. I had only dreams." Slowly Jim threw his carefulness aside and decided to take the opportunity and his chances. Now or never, he thought. If Leah McCoy had feelings for him he would find out now.

Chekov blinked in surprise about the exchange of those daring words.

Spock tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Dreams can be dangerous", Leah said softly.

Jim held her gaze again. "Not these dreams. I dream of a galaxy where your eyes are the stars and the universe worships the night", he replied, hoping it wasn't too much.

Under other circumstances Leah would have rolled her eyes or asked him if he was drunk or something like that. But now... even if those words might be a little too sappy for her... she heard in the tone of his voice that he meant it... Oh boy, James Tiberius Kirk _really_ meant it... And she didn't remember him having used this line before.

That almost threw her off, but fortunately the Leah-McCoy-mode kicked in again. "Careful. Putting me on a pedestal so high, you may not be able to reach me", she gave as a witty reply.

He just smiled. "Then I'll learn how to fly. You are the heart in my day and the soul in my night."

Leah felt her heartbeat again strongly. Damn... why was she reacting like that to words like those? She hated poetic declarations like that. And yet, here she was participating and talking like a walking romance novel.

There was a moment of tension, both of them slightly leaned over the table. Their eyes were locked and she knew - if they were alone they'd be kissing by now or jumping each other.

Leah tried to find some words to break the moment.

But Pavel did that instead. "I don't think this is my style", he interrupted her thoughts and their not anymore acted flirting.

Which had an effect she'd never expected. "Shut up, kid", she snapped at him and looked to a surprised Jim. She knew now what she wanted and knew she had to do something about it now or she would probably never have the courage. Trying to sound as cool and normal McCoy-like she told the captain: "You know where to find me if you wanna tell me more about my eyes, Darlin'."

With that she got up and left Ten Forward, completely shocked by her own actions and words. She remembered having once sworn to herself not to get involved with a man again and having herself forbidden to fall in love with Jim Kirk... But her heart was obviously to stubborn to listen to her head.

Jim, Chekov and Spock stared after her. The captain's mouth fell open at that particular last word.

"Uhm... Keptin?" Chekov carefully asked.

"Sorry, gentlemen, I gotta go", Jim said hastily and walked after Leah with fast steps.

"Fascinating", Spock commented. "This conversation appears to have developed into some kind of sexual innuendo. A demonstration that has become real human flirting."

Chekov chuckled now and showed a smug grin. "I knew it would work!"

"I'll be dammed", Hikaru Sulu's voice suddenly sounded next to them.

Chekov and Spock turned to the Lieutenant.

"I told you, I could get them to admit their feelings", Chekov said to his newly arrived crew mate.

Sulu sighed. "I underestimated the power of your innocent look, Pavel."

Chekov grinned. "I know. They also did. I may not have a much experience with women as the keptin, but I have read enough Shakespeare to know how to get couples together. And it even worked better than I thought."

Sulu laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I almost thought they'd get at it right here and now."

Spock just gave them a confused look.

* * *

Jim was fast, but didn't catch up to Leah. She was already back in her quarters when he arrived there. He didn't bother to announce himself. He just keyed in the code he knew.

"What are we doing, Bones?" he whispered when the door closed behind him.

Leah just stood there in the middle of the room in her blue uniform dress, boots already off. " _You_ tell _me_ ", she replied softly, not moving an inch.

Jim slowly walked over. "I thought we were teaching Chekov how to flirt... but it might have gotten a little out of hand." He chuckled.

And she smiled. "Yeah... it did... Big time."

"So..." He was right in front of her now and looking in her hazel eyes.

"I warn you, Jim", Leah said in a low, but fierce voice. "Don't touch me unless you mean it. I won't throw away our friendship for some cheesy flirt lines and one night of sex."

"Well, it's not night yet", he teased her with a cocky Kirk-smile.

She rolled her eyes. "James T. Kirk, you're-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss, pulling her against his body with one hand at the small of her back and caressing her neck with the other.

Leah tensed in the first moment, pondering if she should let him get away with this remark that easily. Her heart overruled her head and she melted against Jim, sliding her hands over his chest to his neck.

"I really want this..." Jim whispered against her lips, resting his hands at her waist. "Us... being an Us..."

The L-word was on his lips, but he was too afraid to say it yet.

Leah smiled. "So... anything more about my eyes?"

"Only if you won't call my words sappy."

"Is Shakespeare sappy? Let's see... My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun."

She chuckled.

Jim locked their gazes again and let his hands wander at the hem of her uniform dress sliding it up and running his hands over her ass.

Leah's answer was an approving moan. She reached for her zipper, opened the uniform dress and Jim helped her eagerly to get rid of it, leaving her in her not so quite regulation underwear.

Jim ran his hands over the fabric of her black bra and slowly pushed the straps aside, placing kisses over the skin of her décolleté, neck and shoulders.

Leah tried to keep her head clear and started fumbling with the hem of his uniform tunic and somehow managed to open his pants, although he did a very good job at distracting her and making her moan... and gasp... and writhe.

"Bed..." she breathed and they tumbled onto the mattress moments later, leaving a trail of clothes scattered across the floor.

Jim hovered over her and was about to literally head south when Leah pulled him back up. "As much as I'd like that I want you _now_ in me."

He grinned. "Impatient, hm?" He was about to ask about protection, but replayed her last sentence and realized that she knew everything about him and his body. She trusted him - and her birth control shot.

Jim leaned in for another kiss and slowly pushed into Leah.

She gasped at the sensation and met his hips eagerly. " _Yes_..." escaped her lips.

They moaned in unison when he started to move. Slowly and carefully at first, not sure how to act, because she wasn't any woman, but... well, _the_ woman... The step from friendship to committed relationship made him suddenly a little hesitant.

Leah recognized the trace of insecurity in his eyes. "No pedestal, Jim", she repeated her words from Ten Forward and decided to lay the cards on the table. "Sometimes I like it slow, _sometimes_ I like it fast and a little rough."

The tone of the last words made him understand and he did exactly that. Setting a faster and stronger pace he drew another deep content moan from her. He kissed her again and Leah ran her hands over his back to his ass, making him smirk against her lips.

Leah trailed with her fingers along his torso and drew one leg over his butt to change the angle slightly. Her gasps became faster and Jim kept thrusting while caressing her breasts.

He could sense how close she was and felt his own orgasm building. So he brought one hand to her clit and moments later she came with his name on her lips. He followed, trying not to collapse on her. But she actually pulled him closer, not caring about his weight.

When Jim could think again he shifted them, so he was on his back and Leah was laying in his arms, curled against his right side.

"I think we should let the bridge and Medbay know we'll be out for the rest of the day", Jim murmured a little sleepy.

Leah gave him a smirk that surprised him. "Darlin', do you think I would invite you into my bed in the middle of the day and our shifts without making sure we're not disturbed and have time?"

He blinked. "You..."

"No sneaking around, Jim. Our display in Ten Forward has probably spread around the entire ship by now." She chuckled. "And I didn't want to start our relationship with some quickie before returning to work... Well, that was at least what I hoped when I left Ten Forward and got here."

Jim still looked at her amazed.

"What?" Leah replied amused and a little annoyed as well. She popped herself up on one elbow. "Did you think that I'm a shy southern belle, not wanting to know anybody about us or being prude about sex?"

"Well, certainly not after this", he gestured and grinned. "Can't wait for round two." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing Leah rolled her eyes. She draped one leg over his hips and made him moan in response. He knew she was about to straddle him, but he had her suddenly pushed down on her back.

She gasped in surprise. "Jim, what-"

Leah didn't get out more, for he suddenly vanished from her view and she felt his head between her legs a moment later.

Round two.


End file.
